Only Sane Employee
Entries * This trope is the life of this troper during hid freshmen year. it all ended however when I and 2 out 9 passed while the rest failed since even i couldn'y help them all. * This troper has a friend who decided to dress as Wendy for a costume party because she fit the role of the only sane woman watching after a bunch of boys who refused to grow up (i.e., this troper and his friends). * This troper's future sister-in-law often had to play the voice of reason when hanging out with her college friends. ("There's not enough room in the car." "I call trunk!" "Nobody's riding in the trunk!" "Yes ma'am.") * This troper unfortunately had one when the girls in her dorm room turn out to be complete, lazy slobs, and suddenly inexplicably became afraid of sleeping in the room after being convinced it was Haunted * This Troper played this role in her high school marching band trombone section. One other girl and twelve immature teenage boys. I nearly lost my position as the Only Sane Woman. * This is the best term for describing this troper's job as a lab monitor. * Wow, twins. Most of my friends are sweet and well intentioned, but, well... * This troper unfortunately took on this role when she was badgered into becoming the equivalent of assistant class president. * Ack Sed plays this role for his family. Most of it is merely listening to "why X is a horrible person and only I do anything for the family",but there's also the function of picking up on my mother's "I have to do task",then reminding her of them when she asks me five minutes later. Or ringing up anyone she wants to contact. Or trying to convince her that it's not a good idea to leave the window open for the cats in the dead of winter. Oy... * Atticus does this sometimes, because his best friend is the Only Sane Woman for several things, so he serves as the sane man when she risks losing her sanity. * Though not actually a job, I feel this way regarding my group of crazy associates. Some are worse then others, but I am the most central figure of sanity in this crazy social network. This is more terrifying if you know how questionable MY sanity is. * This troper was always the one trying to keep others from puking on themselves after a night at the dance club, and on a camping trip was the one who stopped a couple of drunk students who were older than herself from going out on the lake in the canoe after dark with no lifejackets. And people wonder why she's an introvert. People are exhausting. * When This Troper D Ms for his group, he turns into one. * This troper never thought of herself as the kind of person who takes charge until she found herself trying to create a project in concert with three other writers. (If there are writers out there who plan things out well in advance, do not procrastinate and are good at keeping a cool head under pressure, she has yet to meet them - and she knows a lot of writers). Suddenly she was the one organising timetables and directing every session. * This troper, usually when she's being a Deadpan Snarker. * This troper worked as a delivery driver for a chain Italian restaurant. However, in addition to being a delivery boy, he ended up doing nearly ALL the kitchen prep work not done by the cooks, because most of his fellow drivers would slack off during their shifts and leave him to get all their sidework done. For which he was paid a measly $3.50 per hour, because he didn't get tips when wasn't on deliveries. On top of that, he also had to serve as a fill-in as both busser and line cook when people didn't show up (or on one occasion, got arrested outside the restaurant), and usually worked upwards of fifty hours a week. Eventually, he had to quit to finish college. Within a year, the restaurant was out of business. * For me, this trope is played straight and literally, I actually do have a friend named Liz, who is a Mangaholic, A girl named Julian who prefers to be called "Kitty", I'm not that normal myself, but, I'm pretty much the buttmonkey, the only one who really has that much logic would be James, my sister will be coming to my school next year, so, the chaos is probably going to get even worse. * This is me when I go anywhere with my sister and friend. She has the sense of direction of a dazed kitten and he is worse. We go to London, Cardiff, Swansea. Bristol or even somewhere very local and they have no clue where they are going/what they are doing, lose track of time and forget to answer phones. * While I'm not exactly the most serious person out there, my friends quite literally force me into this position every time we do anything. To summarize: I have to deal with a childish unicycle-rider with an affinity for profanity, an apathetic Jerkass, a head-in-the-clouds writer who never takes anything seriously, a strange one who flits repeatedly between depressed and cheerful with serious daddy issues, a textbook Emo Teen with a traumatic past, and the girlfriend of the aforementioned unicyclist, who's bossy, controlling, and kind of a bitch. * This troper makes no claim to sanity, but often ends up as the only competent/willing employee due to a wide range of proficiencies, being very literate (in the regular and computer sense) and being a fast learner. In his previous job, he started out doing something he'd never even heard of, but within a week ended up better at it than some regular employees. He then ended up being sent through every department except management either for training or odd jobs, and at one point ended up rewriting the stocks spreadsheet due to being the only one in the company able to do conditional formatting. Being incredibly useful did not, however, prevent him being laid off when the bottom fell out of the defense industry due to a large cut in funding. * This troper is the only sober employee. Still pretty incompetent and lazy, though. I mean, I'm writing this entry at work right now! * This troper's mother runs a professional theater troupe for people with disabilities. And writes most of the plays. And directs many of them. And has starred in some of them. And plays and writes the music for them. And does much of the paperwork. She's a busy woman. * Deconsructed for this troper. I used to try to support everyone in my class, as they were largely incompetent or lazy, but in the end, I just ended up wasting my time. So I decided to just try to stay away from the group, as I hate all of them anyway. Category:Troper Tales